Yo, de nuevo
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Porque, tras recuperar el control de su cuerpo, Akashi pensaba en más que ganar durante esos últimos minutos contra Seirin [AkaKuro Week 2017] [One-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~~** ¿Qué tal? Yo me estoy muriendo en la universidad, no sé ni cómo pienso escribir y subir diario durante los próximos siete días, pero bueno. Mis OTPs me pueden más que la lógica.  
Llegamos de nuevo a abril y con ello ¡la AkaKuro Week! En esta ocasión los prompts fueron incluso más interesantes que la vez pasada y agregaron pequeños bonus con frases para cada día, así que estoy muy emocionada~~ voy a terminar muerta y agotada, pero eso no me quita la emoción xDD  
Tengo pensado hacer los bonus como pequeños drabbles a manera de anexo luego de los one-shot, pero ya veré cómo y en qué días los hago, que si hago todo exploto seguro. Y nada más... creo :3

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los shippeo.

* * *

 **Yo, de nuevo**

 _Es molesto que lo preguntes. Soy Akashi Seijuro, por supuesto._

Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con su equipo –y, secretamente, con todos-. Lo siguiente fue levantar la vista y mirar hacia la cancha, buscando una cabellera en particular; no tardó ni dos segundos en localizarlo y sentir la tensión desvanecerse poco a poco. En cuanto entró a la cancha y se reanudó el juego creyó que todo estaba arreglado –o lo estaría pronto-, volvía a jugar un partido con él. Por fin podía verlo directamente con sus ojos y no a través de la neblina de pensamientos de su otro yo, no más juegos estúpidos para tratar de intimidarlo y hacer que volviera a él, ese Akashi no sabía cómo tratar a Kuroko. Pero había logrado retomar el control, había vuelto y ahora podía estar directamente con él, tocarlo, hablarle, intentar remediar los dos años de sufrimiento que le había causado a la persona que más quería.

 _No… No se puede borrar lo que he hecho… sólo puedo seguir como su enemigo._

Kuroko se acercó a él, estirando el brazo hacia el balón y Akashi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios al sentir la pasión que manaba de él, siempre había amado y admirado ese espíritu de perseverancia que mostraba el peliceleste en un partido. Casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, jugando en las canchas de Teiko, uno junto al otro. Casi.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así, Kuroko?

Pudo ver cómo lo seguía la atónita mirada del otro al escucharlo, como si le hubiera hablado un muerto. Quizás era algo así. Pero Akashi no podía explicárselo, ni tampoco se sentía con el valor de mirarlo más de cinco segundos a la cara, así que desvió la mirada y golpeó el balón con la mano derecha para pasarlo a Mibuchi. Aunque en el proceso rozó los dedos de Kuroko no tan accidentalmente.

 _Ahora me odias, ¿no? Tienes que odiarme._ Se mantenía a cierta distancia del más bajo, pero nunca dejó de mirarlo, siempre se mantuvo viendo cada detalle, cada movimiento; ni siquiera en esos dos años dejó de hacerlo, simplemente su otro yo era demasiado bruto mostrando su interés. Eso sólo había logrado separarlos más.

 _Lo arruiné, ¿verdad?_ Aún recordaba aquel día, la manera en que Kuroko lo había mirado, con el horror escrito en el rostro. _Soy Akashi Seijuro, por supuesto_. Ese había sido el inicio del fin y ahora volvía con las mismas palabras, pero sintiendo la brecha demasiado grande entre ambos. Akashi estaba mirando a Kuroko tan embelesada y nostálgicamente que se olvidó momentáneamente del resto del partido y sólo volvió en sí cuando el peliceleste recibió el balón en sus manos y se giró hacia la canasta. Entonces todo el ruido de las gradas y los jugadores se encendió de nuevo a su alrededor, el marcador brilló los pocos segundos restantes y Akashi se decidió en un parpadeo; corrió y bloqueó a Kuroko con un salto. _Tal vez es porque eres tú… pero quiero ganar_.

-¡Se acabó, Kuroko!- gritó.

-No, yo sólo soy… una sombra

La tranquila sonrisa de Kuroko le rompió lo poco que quedaba entero dentro de él. Siguió con los ojos la trayectoria del balón, cómo pasaba de manos de Kuroko a las de Kagami y atravesaba la canasta, dándole la victoria a Seirin. Ese había sido un pase especial. Kuroko confiaba en Kagami, no en él. Ya no.

Había perdido, y no sólo el partido. Kuroko estrechaba manos y abrazaba a todos sus compañeros, sus amigos, su equipo; su sonrisa atenuaba un poco la desgracia que Akashi estaba sintiendo, pero no ignoraba el hecho de que no iba dirigida a él, eso había quedado atrás y era su culpa.

 _Encontraste a alguien más, alguien que de verdad te hace sonreír de esa manera y no llorar._

Akashi sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla contra su voluntad. Se sentía tan impotente. _Así que esto es perder._ Pero había perdido ambas cosas en ese momento y no sabía cómo sentirse realmente al respecto; nunca antes había perdido, sus emociones se estaban desbordando y no creía poderlas mantener mucho más bajo control. En realidad quería salir de ahí, pero Kuroko estaba caminando hacia él tendiéndole la mano, por lo que se encontró a sí mismo estrechándole la mano, disfrutando secretamente del momento.

-Es tu… no, es la victoria de tu equipo. Felicidades- las lágrimas ahora le nublaban levemente la visión, pero no iba a permitir que se desbordaran, él era Akashi Seijuro.

-Juguemos de nuevo… una y otra vez. Tantas como quieras.

Las palabras de Kuroko le provocaron otra sonrisa.

 _Ah, el infinito sería un buen número, entonces._

* * *

Y eso~

Subiré el mini bonus cuando vuelva de clases :'D ahora procederé a dormir, porque me caigo de cansancio :c

Gracias por leer C:~


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía que estudiar para un examen, pero ya está :3 y aquí sigue siendo 11 de abril ;P

Con esto termino lo respectivo al Día 1 este año ❤

P.D1. Me da paja poner el disclaimer  
P.D2. Sí, se llama simplemente "Bonus", no me cuestionen, también me dio paja.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Después de los apretones de manos y agradecimientos oficiales con Seirin, Akashi se dirigió con el resto de Rakuzan a los vestidores para cambiarse, recoger sus cosas e irse a tomar el próximo tren a Kyoto, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-Akashi-kun.

No había manera de que no supiera quién lo llamaba, conocía esa voz tan bien que incluso soñaba con ella.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kuroko viéndolo fijamente sin decir nada más; duraron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente antes de que el peliceleste se girara y encaminara a un pasillo desierto. Akashi lo siguió un segundo después. Apenas hubo entrado a la sombra del pasillo cuando Kuroko lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, utilizando el otro brazo para rodear su cintura. El pelirrojo no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, realmente no esperaba que el otro hiciera… eso… ni nada parecido.

-¿… Kuroko?

En lugar de responder, el aludido hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Akashi y suspiró contra su piel. Akashi se estremeció de placer.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- susurró Kuroko tan quedamente que Akashi apenas pudo escucharlo; aun así, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en años. _Quizás… quizás aún no lo he perdido todo._

-Kuroko… - murmuró devolviéndole el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del otro- Estoy en casa.


End file.
